The invention relates to conical mixing devices including a motor driven mixing screw.
A device of this type is described in the non-prepublished PCT/NL/00186.
Certain cohesive products and those one that quickly form agglomerates are difficult to mix. Moreover, certain mixtures exacerbate the problem due to introduction of heat generated by friction between the rotor and the product being mixed.